


Dirty Cop

by magicbubblepipe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, confident Hank, role play, slutty Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicbubblepipe/pseuds/magicbubblepipe
Summary: It was no secret that Hank was feeling better about himself lately.(In which Hank gets on a fitness kick and manages to get back into his old uniform.)





	Dirty Cop

It was no secret that Hank was feeling better about himself lately. Falling in love with Connor had been a turning point in his life. He started caring about his health and appearance, sometimes even going so far as to trim his beard and brush his hair.

Today, he was feeling particularly good because he was able to fit into his old uniform; the one he hadn’t worn since he was a beat cop. He examined himself in the full length mirror he’d only recently uncovered at Connor’s urging and looked himself up and down. Not bad. It was then that he noticed Connor standing in the doorway and a sly smirk grew on Hank’s lips at the hungry, appreciative look in his eyes. It still shot a bolt of lightning right through him, that look.

“Like what you see?” Hank inquired, turning to face Connor, hands spread wide so he could get the full picture.

Connor’s gaze tracked his movements and Hank watched him swallow, an entirely unnecessary action that he doubted the android even noticed he was doing. It was gratifying to know he had such a hold on a being as lovely and wonderful as Connor.

Connor crossed the room in a few long strides and stood before Hank, gazing up at him through those thick dark lashes.

“Always...Officer,” Connor said, the last word delivered with a wink that turned Hank’s knees to rubber.

“Oh we’re playing this game, are we?” Hank grinned wolfishly, “Hands up where I can see em, you fucking deviant.”

He spoke in his most commanding voice, the one that made criminals shit bricks. He watched Connor’s mouth fall open, and he raised his hands into the air. His brown eyes were nearly eclipsed by the black of his synthetic pupil, LED flickering between blue and yellow.

“Please, officer,” Connor put on his most convincing tone, the one that always got him his way. “Don’t arrest me! They’ll deactivate me!”

Hank slipped the cuffs off his belt and advanced on Connor. 

“Turn around, put your hands on the wall,” he said in the same dispassionate way he’d say it to a criminal. 

Connor felt Hank step up behind him and he tensed. Then Hank’s large hands were skimming up his sides, groping his hips and thighs in a lewd parody of a thorough frisking. Connor drew in a breath, feeling his cock begin to strain against the fly of his jeans. As if by magic, Hank’s hand landed there next and Connor yelped, jerking into his palm.

“This a firearm or you just happy to see me?” Hank breathed against the shell of Connor’s ear. 

The android shuddered. “I-I’m unarmed.”

Hank gave him another squeeze before retracting his hand and grabbing Connor’s forearms instead. He pulled them behind his back with force that may have hurt a human but just made Connor gasp with anticipation. He registered cold metal biting into his skin and then heard the unmistakable sound of handcuffs being locked in place.

“You’re under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law. You have the right to an attorney-”

“Do I?” Connor couldn’t help but ask. “I didn’t think androids had Miranda rights.”

Hank yanked his arms back a little tighter and pressed in close. 

“I said, you have the right to remain  _ silent _ .” he growled, “You know what that means, you plastic prick? Maybe I’ll just have to show you.”

Before Connor had time to react, Hank spun him around and pushed down on his shoulder until Connor took the hint and sank down to his knees. He gazed up at Hank with mock fear, his eyes wide and pitiful. 

“Please, I’ll do anything officer. Just let me go!”

“I said,” Hank began as he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his fly. “Shut. The fuck. Up.”

Connor couldn’t help the way his lips parted at the sight of Hank’s cock when it swung free, heavy and flushed. He shifted his knees on the carpet, widening his legs as if that would help alleviate the throbbing, neglected heat in his own pants. He put up the barest token of a struggle as Hank grabbed a fistfull of Connor’s hair and brought his face right to his dick. It smeared pre-come over his cheek before Hank redirected it with his hand and slid the head right into Connor’s waiting mouth.

Unable to do anything but use his tongue, Connor was at Hank’s mercy to be used as he pleased. The very idea of that was stimulating enough to make him moan aloud. Hank interrupted the sound with the first thrust of his cock, sheathing himself deeply in the slick warmth of Connor’s mouth. Connor whined around the girth of it, Thirium spit dripping down his chin as Hank guided his head up and down, invading his throat with every inward thrust.

Connor let himself go utterly slack and pliant, getting lost in the feeling of Hank using him for his pleasure. He took the punishing strength of Hank’s thrusts the way no human could and he felt a certain measure of pride in that. No one made Hank feel as good as he he did. The slide of Hank’s cock against the delicate state of the art sensors in his mouth was heavenly.

He looked up at Hank, revelling in the way he tipped his head back and groaned, biting his lips red to match his flushed cheeks. He was utterly beautiful. Those blue eyes flashed open, catching Connor’s stare. Connor felt the spike in Hank’s heartbeat, his dick twitching hard in Connor’s mouth.

He pulled out suddenly, leaving Connor bereft. The confusion he felt was soon wiped away when Hank pulled him to his feet and pressed him face first into the wall. This was a welcome development, Connor already trying to rock his still clothed ass against Hank. 

Hands roughly divested Connor of his pants, leaving them bunched around his knees. He was scandalously naked beneath, often forgoing underwear because he didn’t see the need for them. Hank had never been more grateful for this little quirk. There was just something to seeing Connor half-dressed, hands bound at the small of his back, just above the swell of his perfect ass.

Hank’s fingers prodded between his cheeks, Connor pushing back eagerly to take in the thick digits teasing his hole. He was already wet and ready, body primed and tingling with need. Two fingers entered him at once, dragging a keening sound from Connor who clenched down immediately, desperate to feel every inch inside him.

Hank couldn’t tease him for very long, not when they were clearly both so worked up. After a few thrusts, he slid his fingers free, using Connor’s lubricant to slick up his cock.

“Please, officer,” Connor whined, looking back at Hank over his shoulder in a way that could only be described as wanton.

He was going to give Hank a goddamn heart attack someday. Luckily that day wasn’t today and Hank wasted no more time. One hand gripping Connor’s forearms, keeping them pinned to his lower back, he took himself in the other hand and pushed into Connor with a low moan, the welcoming heat of his body hugging him tight and pulling him in deeper.

Connor let his cheek press against the wall, barely conscious of the fact that he was drooling as Hank bottomed out with a slow grind of his hips that made everything in Connor shiver and spark. The hand not keeping his arms trapped locked onto Connor’s hip, pulling him back to meet his thrusts as Hank  steadily started to pound into him.

The whimpers and moans escaping him came unbidden from his voice modulator. It may have been embarrassing in front of anyone else but Connor had no insecurities about letting go with Hank. The man knew exactly how to take him apart and piece him back together.  

“Look at you,” Hank growled, “You’re mine now, you deviant little fuck.”

Connor groaned, fists clenching behind his back, toes starting to curl. Hank stayed deep, never pulling out entirely, grinding relentlessly into that pressure plate that sent sparks of intense pleasure coursing through Connor’s neural pathways. He was close to the edge already, neglected cock bobbing with each thrust, dripping more clear lubricant from the tip.

Hank could hear it in the increasing pitch of Connor’s cries, that he couldn’t hold out much longer. A fine tremor ran through Connor’s body and the grip around Hank’s dick tightened.

“A deviant and a slut,” Hank purred into Connor’s ear, “You’re gonna come on my cock or you won’t come at all.”

It was a bluff of course but it did the trick. Connor went flying over the edge, howling until his voice cut out, popping with static. He locked up and shook so violently it was practically a vibration. His synthetic seed streaked the wall and puddled on the carpet, LED flashing red, red, red. 

Hank barely pulled out in time to come on Connor’s ass. He let out a throaty groan as he jerked himself through a truly spectacular orgasm, thick jets of white covering Connor’s flawless skin and sliding down his thigh. The wet heat of it sent another shudder of pleasure through Connor, so sharp it was nearly pain. 

His processors stalled for several nanoseconds before whirring sluggishly back to life. Connor found himself slumped against the wall, Hank still catching his breath behind him. Connor heard a click, followed by the cuffs leaving his wrists. If it were possible for androids to bruise or chafe, he knew he’d have a fresh pair of marks to admire. Hank rubbed his hands apologetically against his skin as if to soothe the non-existent burn. Sweet little human gestures like that always touched Connor’s heart.

Hank helped the shaky android stand up straight and grabbed some tissues from the bedside table to clean up their mess. Connor turned to face his human and shrugged out of the rest of his clothing until he was completely nude. Hank’s eyes raked over his body in the way they always did and Connor smiled. 

And then he got another look at Hank, still fully clothed, but for his belt and fly that were still undone. The uniform shirt hugged his strong pecs with every labored breath, the pants doing the same thing for his thick thighs. Hank snapped his fingers in front of him and brought Connor out of his trance. 

“I take it you like the uniform,” Hank said with a chuckle. 

“I do,” said Connor, acknowledging the fact that he was already getting hard again. “But I think I’d like to see it  on the floor instead.”

Hank barked out a laugh. “That was corny as fuck.”

Connor giggled and leaned in to give Hank a sweet kiss. 

“I learned from the best,  _ officer _ .”

“Fuckin’ android….”

 


End file.
